


Korra Arrow AU

by ijedi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami step into the Spirit Portal. Instead of arriving to the Spirit World, the two women arrive in Starling City, in Arrow Cave, where they meet Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle. Korra and Asami work with Team Arrow to defeat Slade Wilson, as well as helping Team Arrow in their line of work. Korrasami, Olicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

Korra and Asami held hands, and looked at each other with love. “Korra, I,” began Asami as Korra smiled and leaned towards Asami before kissing her.

“Me too. I love you Asami,” spoke Korra as she looked at her best friend again. Both young women looked at each other with passion, as they stepped into the spirit portal.

In another world, a particle accelerator exploded; it sent massive energy waves everywhere. As Korra and Asami stepped out of the portal, the realized that something was off. 

First of all, they were not in the Spirit World. And second, they stood in some underground bunker that has some weird equipment. It has twin bars with a metal bar in between, which was apparently used for exercising.

“Korra, are we in a Spirit World?” asked Asami, although judging by her girlfriend’s expression, they were not.

As the two young women looked around, they noticed that a woman put a green mask on a man’s face. The man was wearing a green outfit, with a green hood. “How do I look?” asked the man

“Like a Hero,” smiled the woman as the man put on his green hood.

Asami stepped forward. “Excuse me, can you tell us where we are?” asked Asami as she observed the three people in the room that stood next to each other.

“Who are you?” asked the man in the green hood, before lifting his bow and pointing it at Asami.

“My name is Asami Sato, and this is my friend Korra. We somehow ended up in your underground layer, and would like to know where we are,” spoke Asami as the man continued to point his arrow at her.

“You are his spies, aren’t you? You work for the man in the Skull mask?” spoke Arrow

“What? We work for no man in a skull mask, you green weirdo,” spoke Korra as ground began to shake underneath her.

“O God, there is another device!” spoke Felicity as she looked around in panic.

“Who are you?” asked Arrow

“My name is Avatar Korra. We entered the Spirit Portal, and were supposed to end up in the Spirit World but somehow ended up in some layer,” spoke Korra. 

“Tell me the truth,” spoke Arrow as Korra finally lost her patience and her eyes began to glow.

“Oliver, I think they are telling the truth,” spoke Diggle as he looked at his friend.

“Dig, I find it hard to believe,” 

“And yet you know that super strong monsters exist like that late Cyrus Gold?” spoke Diggle as Oliver sighed. He knew that his friend had a point. Oliver saw that the two newcomers had no weapons, so he put his bow on a table before taking of his mask.

“My name is Oliver Queen, and these are my partners, John Diggle, and Felicity Smoak,” spoke Arrow as he introduced his team.

“Asami Sato and Avatar Korra,” spoke Asami as the two women approached the Team Arrow.

“I see you are some sort of hero who goes and helps people at night?” inquired Korra; “I am a hero in my own world. I am the Avatar, master of all four elements,”

Just to prove a point Korra made a few moves and moved the ground underneath her feet. She then bent some water from her water bottle. After that she rose in the air using air bending before creating fire from her fists.

Asami noticed that their new friends were all shocked when they saw that Korra bent the four elements. “Did you see that?” exclaimed Diggle.

“Can you do that too?” Oliver asked Asami

“No, but I am highly proficient at marital arts. Actually, I have been training since I was this high,” spoke Asami, “I am also a good engineer,” 

“Do you know anything about computer programs?” asked Felicity

“No, but I would love to check them out,” replied Asami as Felicity led her to show some of the technology.

“So, what do you Korra? I see you arrived from a different world, so you don’t have any money or job. What are your plans in Starling City?” asked Oliver

“I will do what I do best. I will fight the evil people and help the good guys,” spoke Korra 

“Don’t worry Korra, I can get a job at some company to earn money,” spoke Asami

“But Asami,”

“Honey, don’t worry about this. I will earn enough money for us both. I am a genius, remember? I can see that for some reason, when we arrived to this world, we now can understand the language here, so it would not be hard for me to navigate this city,” spoke Asami

“Fine, but I will fight the bad guys,” smiled Korra as she hit her fists together. 

“So, you say you are good at fighting? Come, I would like to see how well you do in a fight,” spoke Oliver as he put his mask back on, and led Korra outside.

A few days passed. While Korra adjusted to the life in Starling City, fighting the criminals, and helping Oliver to search for the man in the skull mask, Asami applied to an engineering job at Queen Consolidated.

“I did not know Oliver Queen had a new lady friend,” spoke a woman with dark hair, as she approached Asami.

“I am sorry, I don’t understand what you mean. Your Business Partner, Oliver Queen gave me a recommendation, and I got an interview at this company, before getting the job in the applied science department, “ spoke Asami as she faced Isabel

“And if you were insinuating that I have relations with Oliver Queen, you would be wrong cause I already have a girlfriend whom I love very much,” spoke Asami

“Miss Rochev, you got to see this. Miss Sato’s blueprints are great,” spoke Asami’s supervisor.

“Good work Miss Sato. You seem you could be a valuable asset to this company. I do warn you, however, that if you do something that displeases me, your employment here will be terminated,” spoke Isabel.

Asami quickly understood that this woman is unpleasant. “Thank you, although since I received a recommendation from Oliver Queen, my employment’s termination would only happen if both CEOs agree on this. Now excuse me, I have to work,” spoke Asami, as she continued working at her new job. 

The Future Industries CEO found the technology of this new world very interesting, and she promised herself to learn more scientific developments in the new world.

A/N: This fanfic starts after finale of Legend of Korra and at the end of “Three Ghosts” episode of Arrow. Korra and Asami arrive to Starling City, where they will work with Team Arrow, and help their new friends defeat Slade. I also thought it would be interesting to see Asami and Isabel have a conversation, where the two women would instantly have a dislike of each other. I know this chapter was a bit awkward, but here Korra and Asami arrived to Starling City. Later, they would join Team Arrow’s adventures.


	2. First Night

Oliver and Korra stood in a dark alley in the Glades. Oliver wanted to come alone, but Korra insisted that she wanted to also patrol the city, and help the people. She was the Avatar, after all, she reasoned, and helping people was in her job description.

“Alright, listen up. I know you are good, but you will follow my lead,” spoke Oliver

“Really? And why is that?” snarked Korra

“I have more experience than you and I operated in this city for two years now,” spoke Oliver

“And I fought various bad guys for four years, not counting the fact that I had training since I was five,” replied Korra

“Fine. But I still now Starling better than you,” spoke Oliver as the two people looked around.

“So what are we looking for?” inquired Korra as the two vigilantes walked in the alley. Like Oliver, Korra wore a mask but otherwise the Avatar was just dressed in regular clothing that Asami managed to buy.

“We are searching for any intel on the man in the mask,” replied Oliver as the pair continued the search.

The two people searched for a while, before finding some gangster in the car, he spotted them, and drove at the two vigilantes.

Korra prepared to use her Earth Bending. “Not now,” spoke the man as he shot an arrow at the car, breaking the tire. The car drove for a few more meters and then flipped. 

The bandit quickly exited the car and began running away. The pair began their pursuit. Before the bandit could escape, the Arrow shot an arrow in his leg.

“Who is the man in the skull mask?” shouted Oliver at the man, who shrived in pain.

“I don’t know, I swear,” 

“You are the highest drug lord in this place, you have to know,” spoke Oliver as he grabbed the arrow and pulled it deeper in the man’s leg.

“I swear,” spoke the man. Before Oliver could torture the man further, Korra used Earth bending to send the Arrow away from the man. The bandit quickly stood up and ran away.

“What the hell was that? I needed his information,” spoke Oliver as he pointed an arrow at Korra

“Really? And you expected to torture him?” asked Korra

“I did what I had to do. I need to find out the man who used Mirakuru,” spoke Oliver

“I don’t care. We might be allies, but I am not going to work together with you,” spoke Korra as she left Oliver standing alone in the street.

When Korra returned to the club, she noticed that there were many people dancing. “Great,” thought the Avatar as she carefully journeyed to the secret door, before entering the secret Arrow Cave.

“Hey Korra,” spoke Diggle as Korra entered the lair, “How was the first mission with Oliver?” 

“Korra, are you all right?” asked Asami as she looked at her girlfriend.

“No. I saw that Oliver tortured that man. I get he was some sort of criminal, but we don’t do things like that,” spoke Korra

“Life in Starling can be pretty tough. Wait till you hear Oliver’s life on the island,” spoke Diggle.

“I get it. Life can be hard. But why torture people?” asked Korra

“I do what I have to,” spoke Oliver as he also entered the room.

“Oliver Queen,”

“Avatar Korra,”

“I still don’t believe you did that thing,” spoke Korra as the ground began shaking.

“Lets go outside, shall we?” asked Asami as she looked at Korra, who nodded. The two girlfriends left the lair.

“That woman is trouble,” spoke Oliver as he looked at his friend.

“Oliver, she is just not used to your more extreme methods. I think you both will learn how to work well, but for now you should give her space,” spoke Diggle 

Meanwhile, the two ladies sat at a table in the bar. “Can I help you?” asked Thea as she approached the couple.

“Sure, do you have a five flavored soup? I would also not mind some noodles,” spoke Korra

“Wait, what?” asked Thea, “We don’t serve that kind of food. Perhaps you should try some take out place,”

“We will take water,” spoke Asami as she reasoned that any place would serve regular water.

“This world is so strange. Even the heroes act like Tarrlok. I am almost afraid to think what the villains are capable of,” spoke Korra as Thea brought water to the two of them.

“I have not seen you here before, are you new in town?” asked curious girl.

“We are. My name is Korra and this is my girlfriend Asami Sato,” spoke Korra

“We arrived here from abroad, and I know work at Queen Consolidated in engineering department,” spoke Asami, telling the rehearsed story of how they arrived to the city.

“Oh, cool. Well, nice to meet you both. My name is Thea Queen, sister of Oliver Queen,” spoke the owner of the club.

“Wait, Oliver Queen as in the Arrow?” asked Korra as Asami slapped herself. 

“Yes, wait, Oliver who?” asked puzzled Thea.

“You don’t know? I thought you said Oliver Queen is your brother?” asked Korra

“He is,”

“And you did not know about what he does during nighttime? Come Thea, let me show,” spoke Korra as she led the slightly younger woman to the secret door.

“Where are you taking me?” asked Thea as Korra opened the door. The three women then descended on the stairs.

“So,” spoke Oliver as he noticed that Korra has returned. But Korra was not the only person who arrived in the secret lair. Right behind Korra stood his younger sister, Thea.

“What are you doing here Thea?” asked Oliver as Thea ignored her brother and looked around, before spotting a familiar dark green outfit.

“You are him, you are the Arrow,” spoke Thea as Oliver did not know what to tell his baby sister.

A/N: so I decided to diverge this fanfic from canon quite a bit. Since this is a Season 2, not Season 3 Thea, she would be mad at Oliver for lying to her.


	3. First Days in Starling

“Thea, I,” began Oliver as he looked at his baby sister. He had not planned to tell Thea about his secret, so he was unsure on how to act.

“Ollie, how could you, I am your sister! I believed in you, and you lied to me. You know what? I don’t want to talk to you right now,” spoke Thea as she ran up the staircase.

Oliver then looked at Korra. “Now look what you have done,”

“So? Your sister deserves to know. She is your sister,” replied Korra

“That was not your secret to tell,” countered Oliver

“Oliver, I agree that we could have waited to tell your sister, but she does have a point. We are a team, and when you recently lay here poisoned, Felicity and I contacted Barry to help you. So it is not without a precedent that our Team lets others in, not just you,” spoke John

“John, Korra is not on the team,” spoke Oliver

“We finally agree on something. Look, I am willing to help you at times, but I don’t think you and I fit to be members of the same team. We are just allies, and I do hope that soon I will operate without your Team’s help,” spoke Korra as the two heroes glared at each other.

“Korra, why don’t this cave for now? I think it would be best if we let Oliver Queen alone right now,” suggested Asami as Korra nodded and the two ladies prepared to leave.

“Before you go, don’t tell anyone else about my secret,” Oliver cautioned Korra

“Fine, I won’t. But lying, especially to your family, is not right,” spoke Korra as the two girlfriends left the layer for the second time that night.

Next day Felicity returned from Central City, and Team Arrow continued their investigation of the bomber. Asami worked at Queen Consolidated. 

While Asami was working on one of her projects, she noticed that Isabel Rochev, the co- CEO of the company arrived in her office. “Can I help you Miss Rochev?” asked Asami

“Miss Sato, I studied your work performance, and I am impressed. Where have you learned so much about engineering?” asked the woman

“My father taught me since I was little,” replied Asami as she studied Isabel. She was sure that there was something off about this woman.

“Your father taught you well. I wanted to apologize to you about our little misunderstanding recently,” spoke Isabel

Asami listened. “I thought that you got this position through Oliver Queen’s bedroom, but it appears you are quite talented. I also see you don’t quite like Oliver Queen,” mentioned Isabel.

“Korra, my girlfriend, and Oliver Queen had an argument lately,” 

“Sorry to hear about that. If you need some help, don’t hesitate to call me,” spoke Isabel as she gave her card to Asami before leaving.

“You might prove an interesting ally against Oliver Queen. I think Slade will appreciate your brains to help him fight the Arrow,” thought Isabel Rochev as she left the office, while Asami continued to tinker with the mechanical parts.

Meanwhile, Korra walked in an alley, after exiting the coffee shop. Korra learned that she loved coffee, which helped her stay awake.

As Korra walked in the alley, she noticed that some tall heavy built man assaulted a young woman. “Hey, leave her alone,” spoke Korra as the girl screamed and ran away.

“What do you want?” asked the thug, while Korra took a defensive stance. 

The man took a knife and jumped at Korra, who evaded his attack. The Avatar reasoned that perhaps she should not use her bending powers in broad daylight, at least in a city where people were not used to seeing bending.

A police officer saw the fight and intervened. “Hold it right there,” spoke the officer as he pointed a gun at the thug, who quickly surrendered.

“What happened here?” the officer asked Korra.

“This man attacked me. I saw he wanted to scare some young woman, so I told him to leave her alone, and he just jumped at me,” replied Korra, unsure how to interact with the police in this new world. She reasoned they would be quite like the police of the Republic City.

“Alright, I will process you for the assault and battery,” spoke the officer to the thug, as he handcuffed the criminal.

“Thank you for helping out. When I see a vigilante, I see lots of broken limbs and hurt criminals,” spoke the officer.

“Are you talking about the Arrow? I saw him a few times, but I disagreed strongly with his methods. I think he can help others without resorting to torture,” spoke Korra, “Although I am not a vigilante. At least I don’t think of myself as one. I just saw that this man wanted to attack the woman, and had to help,” 

“Thanks. I agree that the Arrow is brutal at times, but I cannot disagree with his results. Arrow gets things done,” spoke the man as he then extended his hand, “Anyway, I got to go. My name is Officer Lance, and if you find any suspicious activity, don’t hesitate to call the police,” spoke Officer Lance as he left Korra in the alley.

Korra and Asami later arrived at the layer, and saw that three members of Team Arrow were working on some case. “What’s going on? Where is Oliver?” asked Korra

“He went to find the bomber, but just found his layer. We need to go and help him at the rally,” spoke Diggle

“We are coming with you,” spoke Korra

“Are you sure?” asked Diggle

“Yes. That way we can search the area quicker, and help disarm the bomb, in case we find it,” spoke Korra

The four people left the club, and journeyed to the rally, where Sebastian Blood was giving his speech. “Does this remind you of anything?” asked Korra her friend.

“Korra, I think you are overthinking. Just because this man is having a rally, does not mean he is like Amon,” spoke Asami as the group separated and went in two directions. 

A/N: I thought it would be interesting to have Isabel scheme and plan to recruit Asami later on. And I thought it would be interesting for Korra to meet Quentin, since it would provide an interesting contrast to the dynamic between Officer Lance and the Arrow, cause Korra does not actually torture others, even if she sometimes threatened bad guys. 

Next chapter: Oliver stops the bomber, and Korra and Asami meet Sebastian Blood.

Korra and Asami will fully split from Team Arrow soon, during the events of “Heir to the Demon.”


End file.
